werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bond/Transcript
CHAMBERLAIN SAFE HOUSE-- ARKANSAS is hanging a festive wreath on the front door of their safe house. When he returns inside, he finds Christopher leaning against the fireplace, thinking : Nick: cheerfully Well, isn't this place rather nice! picks up a bottle of wine and examines it : Nick: Jake must have compelled a wine-lover to keep it up, because I found a 2005 bordot! Fancy a sip? : Christopher: annoyed I appreciate the sentiment, Nicholas, but I do recognize when I'm being handled with kid gloves. sighs and puts down the wine : Nick: How are you feeling? : Christopher: Patronized. both look down at Elizabeth, who is laying in her play pen, cooing : Christopher: I am here to protect you. : Nick: I know you mean to, Christopher-- : Christopher: interrupts And yet, you find it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here? : Nick: Well, you weren't yourself! And I needed to get us out of that diner. What happened back there? : Christopher: tense I don't know. Jacob sent me to protect Elizabeth. My job is to keep her safe. MIKAELSON SAFE HOUSE-- ARKANSAS (Porch) is sitting on the porch with Elizabeth, who is sitting in a baby seat. In the yard, Nick is setting up firewood : Nick: It's alright, Chris. She won't break. Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried. picks up Elizabeth and holds her : Christopher: Elizabeth Hi, sweetheart. finally notices that Nick is setting up for a fire and looks at him in confusion : Christopher: Is that what I think it is? walks back toward Christopher and Elizabeth and smiles happily : Nick: It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together. : Christopher: Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Chamberlain tradition. It's a peculiar thing-- never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war? smiles and touches Elizabeth's hand : Nick: I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently. lowers his voice as he gently talks to both Elizabeth and Christopher : Nick: We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are. Jake and Charlotte's black SUV speeds down the driveway, and Jake doesn't even get the chance to park before Charlotte rushes out of the car and sprints toward Christopher, Nick and her daughter. She stops in her tracks as soon as she sees Elizabeth, as though she can't believe her eyes. Nick and Christopher both smile at her as Jake catches up with them, and Christopher wastes no time handing a smiling Elizabeth to Charlotte : Charlotte: Elizabeth Hi! hugs Elizabeth tightly and breaths a sigh of relief. Behind her, Jake is near tears and too overwhelmed to move. Charlotte, unable to meet Christopher's eye, turns so Jake can see his daughter as well. Elizabeth coos happily, and Jake and Charlotte both laugh as they smother her with kisses the break, the Chamberlains discuss the newest revelations they've just learned while they continue to build the bonfire : Jake: Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? : Charlotte: concerned Is any of this true? : Nick: It is if we are to believe Graysin. : Charlotte: sarcastically Great. : Nick: The fable's over a thousand years old. : Charlotte: ...Like Esther? : Christopher: No one's going to hurt Rose, because no one's going to find her. pauses for a beat There's enough wood, Jake. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas. rubs his hands together excitedly as he returns to where his siblings are standing : Christopher: Well, we're just missing a key ingredient! : Jake: sighs No, we're not. : Christopher: Yes, we are, Jake! Back me up, Nick! : Nick: laughs I suspect Jacob would rather choke on the ashes. : Charlotte: confused What are you all talking about? : Christopher: Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Nick's favorite part when we were kids! : Jake: It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it! : Charlotte: Elizabeth's first bonfire season. I like it! smiles We're doing it! rushes inside for paper. Christopher, pleased, turns to his brothers and smiles smugly Chamberlain Safe House -- Arkansas is holding Elizabeth and sitting at the dining room table when Charlotte comes in with a small notebook and pencils to write their wishes. She holds out the supplies for him to take : Charlotte: Here. is so busy doting on Elizabeth that he doesn't take his eyes off of her as he speaks to Charlotte : Jake: happily I'm holding a small child, Charlotte. This silly wish game will have to wait! : Charlotte: smiles You write, I'll hold. : Jake: You do realize it is not I'' who is to be the husband you can boss around? : Charlotte: ''even wider You do realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the child that you're holding? chuckles and sighs as Charlotte walks over and takes Elizabeth from him : Charlotte: Elizabeth Heyyy! : Jake: Fine. picks up the paper and pencil and starts to narrate aloud what he writes : Jake: "I wish Charlotte would tell Christopher you're marrying your witch suitor, at which point I will pour him a scotch and congratulate him on the bullet he dodged." rips off the page and hands it out to Charlotte, who just glares at him, clearly not amused by his jokes. She snatches the paper from his hands and crumples it up in a ball before she tosses it on the ground and leaves the room. Jake smirks, pleased with himself Chamberlain Compound and Nick are discussing Nick helping Jake and Christopher with their plan : Nick: I'd be happy to help! : Jeffery: In exchange for what? From all the sneaking around today, you're clearly in need of something. : Nick: I want a new body. : Jeffery: laughs And what do you plan to do with it? : Nick: Does it matter? : Jeffery: Well, it would matter to Jake. : Nick: smirks You see, I could fib here, but I want to be on the up about it. I need a weapon I can use to protect myself against Jake, and the diamond helps me make it. Category:Season Two Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide